


Narcissus

by Verfallen



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy loves his own reflection more than he should, Body Worship, Cock Worship, Dom/sub Undertones, Fantasizing, M/M, Masturbation, Mirror Sex, Narcissism, Narcissist Billy Hargrove, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Fantasy, Steve's only here in Billy's fantasies, but there's still smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 03:26:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18490363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verfallen/pseuds/Verfallen
Summary: Billy's always spent a little too much time in front of the mirror.





	Narcissus

**Author's Note:**

> I've always enjoyed the scene where Billy inspects himself in the mirror before his date, so here's a little extrapolation of that with shameless Actual Narcissist!Billy. Steve's way more of a fighter and a badass than Billy's giving him credit for here but...Billy doesn't know that.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

“Hey there, gorgeous,” Billy said, gazing deep into the striking blue eyes that stared back at him with ferocious intensity.

Wiping one last smudge off the surface of the mirror, he tossed the cloth aside and admired its smooth, perfect surface. He smiled and the reflection smiled, too - a hungry smile dripping with a desire that made something start to stir in Billy’s loins already. Eyes shut tight, he looked away from the mirror and took a couple long, controlled breaths.

_ Not yet. Naughty boy, you’ll miss out on the foreplay. _

He was all dressed up for a night out: perfect hair, clothes free of wrinkles, and those jeans that made his ass look absolutely fantastic, but tonight he was staying in. Why didn’t he deserve as much effort as the girls he fucked once or twice before moving on? Flings come and go, that beautiful man giving him the bedroom eyes from behind a thin sheet of glass was here to stay.

Speaking of eyes, those eyes alone were worth getting lost in. They were the first thing most people noticed about him, and certainly the first thing he noticed about himself. Even when he was an awkward, lanky young teen in the midst of puberty, he knew he had lovely eyes.

Thankfully, the rest of his face caught up to them. He never enjoyed looking in the mirror too much before: it was boring as a child, then sometimes embarrassing when he was afraid of seeing a new zit or an awkward scraggly patch of hair, and then one day it was like a completely different person was staring back at him.

A  _ handsome _ person. A person he would scarcely believe was himself if it didn’t move when he moved. Billy was never one to obsess over specific celebrities but now he knew what it meant to be starstruck. He remembered wishing this Adonis could step out from behind the barrier and give him all the wisdom he so sorely lacked. How could it be possible that he still felt awkward with a face like  _ that _ ?

As he grew into it, the person in the mirror became an intimate partner rather than a handsome stranger. Sometimes he had trouble walking by a mirror at school or the mall without stopping to admire himself, tempter that he was, but gone was the disconnect between the way he thought of himself and the way he thought of his reflection, replaced by a feeling of  _ rightness _ that sent pleasurable chills down his spine.

Of course, he’s gorgeous.

Of course, he’s exquisite.

What else was there to do but revel in the gift nature had given him?

He stood tall and puffed out his chest, able to make out the outline of his muscles pressing up against the thin fabric. “Why don’t you show me what you’ve got, hm?” he said, in that low tone he used when he was really trying to make a move on somebody.

God, he loved the sound of his own voice spilling out from between his lips like warm honey. The night he discovered it could go that deep was certainly fun.

One by one he undid the buttons of his deep red dress shirt just enough to see the swell of his pecs beneath the parted placket. He traced his fingers along his breastbone, over the tense muscle to pinch one rock-hard nipple between two fingers as hard as he could. Billy flinched and gasped, head jerking backward.

His jawline looked so damn fine at that angle, accentuated by the tense muscles in his neck. With his free hand, he ran a finger from his chin all the way around the curve of his jaw. Perfect. Angular. Like a chiseled marble statue, admired the world over. This body was  _ art _ .

He moved his hand down from his pecs to his abs, his shirt still buttoned high enough that he couldn’t see them, relying on touch alone to work out the outline of his six-pack.

_ You fucking tease. Does it look as good as it feels? _

“Let’s find out,” he said, slowly undoing the buttons one by one until his chest was fully exposed.

His workout routine had really been paying off and the results were immensely pleasing to him. He watched his reflection stroke his hard abs, feeling his fingertips ghosting over top of them.

_ That’s all you, stud. _

Pursing his lips (oh, so soft and full and kissable, if only he could break through and kiss something other than cold glass) he moved his fingers in a circular motion over his abs, back up to his pecs, up until both of his hands were gripping their opposite shoulder.

He closed his eyes, inhaling sharply as he gave his shoulders a squeeze. Broad and strong, built like a tank. He’d worked out earlier today and the thought of those strong arms pumping iron was fresh in his memory.

_ How much can you lift now, Billy? Definitely more than any of the boys at school. More than Steve Harrington. _

Well. That name was an unexpected intrusion. Sure, he’s jerked off to Steve before (how could he not?) but during this sort of  _ special _ alone time, he didn’t usually think of anyone but himself.

_ Wait your turn, Harrington. _

“Impatient tonight, aren’t you?” he said, as close to the mirror as he could possibly get without his breath fogging it up, “Alright, how about this?”

He gave one of his sleeves a tug and then the other, letting his shirt fall to the floor, his chest completely bare now save for the pendant he always wore. Billy curled one arm in front of his chest and flexed, his biceps firm and bulging.

“Oh, that’s the good stuff,” he said, tracing the contours of his muscles with his other hand.

He stretched high in the air and then let his arms hang out to the side so he could admire himself in his full glory. That he could never know what it was like to be truly embraced by his own strong arms was his curse. Sometimes he had to envy his partners, they got to feel what he could only long for.

Another twitch in his underwear reminded him that he could get plenty intimate, too. This time he didn’t try to hold it back, he just undid his belt to give himself a bit more space to grow. He leaned down, one palm on the table in front of him so his crotch was upfront and center in the mirror.

“You gonna get hard for me, baby?” he said, fondling himself through his jeans.

The friction of fabric rubbing up against his sensitive cock was enough to get him started, and the sight of the bulge forming in his pants took him all the way to fully erect. It was so  _ tight _ pressing up against his jeans, it felt so good, just seeing it happen was almost enough to make him cum right then and there.

He blushed at the way his reflection looked, and the sight of his cheeks blistering red only strengthened his desire, his breath hitching in his throat as he let out a short moan. Here he thought he and his reflection were too well-acquainted for moments like this, but as it turns out he could still be swept off his feet.

He unzipped his jeans and shook his hips a bit, letting them fall down around his knees before stepping out of them. There was nothing but underwear keeping his cock hidden from sight now, but he was determined to tease himself a little longer.

“God _ damn _ , you’re so  _ big _ ,” he said, slowly licking his lips.

He squeezed at his crotch, the fabric tightening around his erection and giving him a better look at the complete outline of his cock. His underwear was thin enough that he could make out the redness of his engorged tip beneath the surface.

“Oh baby, you’re so damn hard, take it off, for fuck’s sake,” he breathed out, moaning at the touch of his clasped hand.

_ Nah, that’s not enough, we’re done playing. If you wanna see my prick you’re gonna have to show me how much you want it. _

He tightened his grip on his still-concealed cock, stroking it up and down a couple times before releasing, leaving himself standing there hard and horny and desperate for touch. He bucked his hips in the air, and his reflection thrust back at him.

“Fuck, I can barely keep my hands off of you,” he said, one hand raised in the air as he ran the other through the curls of his hair.

He wanted to finish, wanted to tear his own underwear off and just  _ go _ at it, but the burning desperation building up in him was its own sort of pleasure. He could feel every inch of his dick throbbing with need, absolutely aching to be touched by his nimble fingers.

How long could he hold out?

Even the friction of his underwear rubbing up against the head was starting to feel good.

_ I want you, I want you, I want you… _

The pressure was building. He could see a wet spot where droplets of precum had leaked out.

_ See! See how much I want you? _

He snaked one hand in beneath his underwear and gave his shaft the slightest of strokes. It filled him with ecstasy, made his knees go weak as he struggled to keep his balance. That wasn’t the best part, though. Not even close.

The best part was being unable to hold back the deep moan that escaped his lips. The best part was seeing his eyes go wide, the look of absolute pleasure frozen on his face.

“S-see?” he said, the hitch in his voice driving him wild.

The longer it went on the harder it was to form coherent sentences. His smooth, confident reflection was stupefied in the throes of pleasure and he couldn’t get enough of it.

No one else teased him like this.

No one made him hold out.

Who else was even worth holding out  _ for _ ?

_ No one but you. _

He couldn’t take it any longer. He yanked the elastic waistband down so hard he nearly tore it, steadying himself on the mirror-side table while he discarded his last remaining garment. At last, there it was in all his glory, shaft pointing up towards the sky, bright red head throbbing in anticipation.

He cupped it in one hand, fingers stroking the underside while he ran a thumb over the tip. He could swear his touch was electric, sending jolts up his navel.

_ Pure static, baby! God, you’re beautiful! God, you’re huge! _

Billy Hargrove was certain at this moment that he was put on this Earth to be admired, a monument to the pinnacle humanity could reach. He felt his knees go weak once more and he tottered backward, letting himself fall onto his bed. He was far enough from the mirror now that he could see his entire body in the frame as he rocked back and forth on the edge of the bed, stroking himself closer and closer to climax.

_ A body like this deserves an audience. _

He watched his reflection closely, watched the way he writhed and his firm muscles tensed every time he gave himself a good stroke, watched every time his lips parted to moan, and then came another stray thought:

_ Harrington would be  _ **_so_ ** _ jealous. _

There Steve was again, invading his thoughts for the second time tonight.

_ Desperate little slut, aren’t you, Harrington? _

Billy clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth. The thought of someone else pouring admiration onto him while he pleasured himself did hold a certain appeal.

_ Alright then, come on in. _

He imagined Steve kneeling in front of him, his hard cock an inch away from his face. So close, yet so far. He could look but not touch;  _ this _ cock was reserved for a worthier hand than his. Even as Steve’s cock grew hard at the thought of being able to hold Billy’s in his mouth for even a split second, Billy made him wait.

Billy licked his lips, thrusting his cock hard into his palm. The powerful figure in the mirror did the same. He’d make Steve kneel and face him, he thinks. He didn’t know how much pleasure Harrington took in his own reflection but whatever it was he’d get none of it. Billy would make sure that all eyes were on him.

Steve would kneel and see him, admire the contours of his muscles, bask in awe at the size of Billy’s cock, and at last poor, proud King Steve would have to admit he was overthrown. All hail King Billy.

_ Jerk one out for me, Harrington, and  _ **_maybe_ ** _ I’ll cum in your face. _

Steve would pleasure himself, driven solely by the desire to please the tanned California idol in front of him. Billy wouldn’t watch - well, maybe a glance here and there, but Steve wasn’t the main attraction and he wouldn’t be allowed to forget that.

All the while Billy’d be working on himself, slow and rhythmic, hips bucking on the edge of the bed. His broad shoulders, his chest, the way his muscles tapered off into a V shape at his waist, such a display would get Harrington going even faster.

Steve would love it, and he would  _ hate _ that he loved it. Hate that his rival, who had already taken everything he used to have, was the one arousing such undeniable lust in him.

In Billy’s quick glances down from the mirror he’d see Steve’s beautiful big doe eyes looking him up and down, admiring every inch of his superior’s perfect form, begging Billy to take him, pound him hard, just give him one single caress --

\-- Billy would grab a handful of his soft, intricately maintained hair and yank his head back so they were eye to eye. Steve would be breathless, lost in his long eyelashes and icy blue gaze.

_ You want me? You want my dick in that pretty little mouth? _

Of course, he would. Who wouldn’t? Steve would take his cock in his mouth (the first cock he’d ever sucked, Billy could only guess) and work him over. Billy would thrust, shoving as much of his length as he could into Steve’s mouth. Steve would take it well, for the sake of his own pride, but despite his best efforts he’d choke a little and he’d love it so much he’d cum right then and there.

_ Well, Harrington, if I knew you wanted my dick this badly I’d have fucked you a long time ago. _

Billy got hard first and would cum last. Steve wouldn’t be able to keep from noticing that, noticing what a stud he was.

How could he have ever thought he was a match for Billy?

A small-town boy like that was nothing compared to him. Steve was a big fish in a small pond that needed to be knocked down a few pegs. A prettyboy who belonged with his head in Billy’s lap, nuzzling up against his stomach.

_ Don’t worry, Harrington, you make such a good bitch. I’ll keep you. _

Billy gripped his cock tight, stroking the head as he imagines Steve’s tongue working all over it, angry and jealous but undeniably head over heels for the man who’d stolen his crown.

_ Look at me, Harrington. I could pin you right down to the ground. _

Steve wouldn’t be able to talk with a cock in his mouth but he’d wheeze out something that sounded affirmative. Even though Steve was taller, Billy had ways of making him feel small. They were both fit, no doubt, but Steve had nothing on Billy’s bulk.

_ You’re going to take my dick and you’re going to love it. _

Another wheeze in agreement.

Then as Billy felt that tension in his scrotum, that calm before the storm, he’d pull his dick out of Steve’s mouth. He wanted a real answer to this one.

_ Who’s the king? _

“Y-you are,” Billy said out loud, though he was thinking about it coming from Steve’s lips as much as his own.

_ That’s right. I am. _

And then he’d release his load, cumming all over Steve Harrington’s face.

His eyes shot open, back to reality. No sign of the prettyboy, and even if he were here Billy doubted that this particular fantasy would ever come true, but fuck, it got him all hot and bothered.

He was flushed red all over, body slick with sweat. Billy purred as he saw just how hard arousal had gripped him. He couldn’t stop now even if he wanted to, he had to keep going, needed to bring himself to climax. Spellbound by his own reflection, he was unable to look away from the figure in the mirror.

He stood up once again, his gait unsteady as he forced himself up off the bed and back over to the mirror, his cock only a few inches away from its slick surface. At last, he let himself press one hand up against the mirror, fingers leaving smudges as they trailed down. He smiled, sharp and hungry, and winked.

_ Alright. Let’s finish it. _

He thrust forward, one knee on the table, fingers curled around his cock. For a moment there was nothing - and then there was bliss, shockwaves of pleasure coursing through him as he came onto the mirror. He moaned lightly, and then louder when he caught his expression in the mirror as he came. Half-lidded with parted lips, eyes glazed over with gratification.

There was only here, there was only now. Billy and his self-induced delirium may as well be all that there was in the world for all he cared.

Satisfied and weary, he let his knees buckle as he fell back into the pile of his own discarded clothing, still twitching with pleasure as he held on loosely to his softening cock.

He drew in a deep breath, and exhaled slowly, hand tracing up from his cock to his navel back up to his breastbone where his pendant necklace still hung.

_ No one but you, baby. _


End file.
